


Comfort

by manbrobukkaketheater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy feels as though the comfort in her life has to be the most wonderful thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

In Roxy's eyes, John was perfect. 

Not only was he 1) Not Jane's dad, 2) attracted to women, and 3) not a computer program, he was also very attractive. He had deep blue eyes, masked behind a dorky pair of glasses, a healthy body with skin the colour of carmel and messy, dull brown hair. All in all: a Jake with different eyes. A Jake that wasn’t being fought over by her best friends; a major plus. That was probably Roxy’s favourite thing. 

Pre-game Roxy had set aside her own feelings for both Jake and Dirk in favor of upsetting her friends. She spent so long worrying about their feelings and nearly forgot about her own, but John brought them back for her. He made her feel. Love, happiness, excitement, lust, the whole spectrum of emotions. 

When Roxy had told John he made her feel this way, John could only return what she was saying. After it was discovered that they mutually thought that was similar, they easily could hang out, talk and just understand each other without it being awkward. 

Because of this, as well as their small relationship before they beat the game and the longer, stronger one they had after the game, they felt so comfortable together. Whether it be when they're out and about in their new world or lying with each other in bed, they found comfort in each other. 

In public, the two act as giddy as any regular teenage couple would. Holding hands, exchanging eyebrow wiggles and well-timed winking were just a few of the small signs to show they care for on another. They'd occasionally take each other on dates (that usually didn't extend far past Jane's house and her cooking and hospitality. Jane of course loved treating her best friend and ecto-son to a romantic dinner, and thought they were the cutest thing since Hysterical Dame’s outfit in Problem Sleuth.) 

At night they'd retreat to the same house, and go to the same bed. On their better nights they'd hold each other, perhaps get rid of their unnecessary clothing. It was not often, nor rare for them to have sex, but each time they did said deed it was for a purpose. Each time they lost themselves to each other had meaning. Neither was a fan of meaningless sex. 

On their worse nights they'd still hold each other, the action filled with only one thing: comfort. They'd never fight with each other, but they did fight their memories, flashbacks to a bloody massacre, hidden as some children's game. They'd shake while the other comforted, reminding that the worse was over. On these nights sex didn’t happen, although neither was ever disappointed. 

Tonight however, was one of their better nights. What started as a night out with Rose and her girlfriend, Kanaya, had split into two separate dates. When the double date had split Rose was on the verge of being tipsy and was getting a little to close to Kanaya for public display. Kanaya had took authority and said her good-bye to John and Roxy, promising Roxy her sister (as Rose and Roxy referred to each other as, following the Strider’s lead. It was much less confusing than calling one another “Mom”, speaking as they are the same age) led her girlfriend to where they had parked their car. 

And just like that Roxy and John were alone. 

John looped his arm around Roxy’s shoulders, pulling her to his side. 

“She’ll be fine.” He said, a familiar, comforting tone of voice was used. John knew Rose’s drinking bothered Roxy, being a past alcoholic. Roxy answer with a nod and a smile, lifting the spirits of both of them. 

“I know,” Roxy moved John’s hand off her shoulder, taking it in her hand instead. “Just hate seeing her like that. And to think that she thinks it’s what I want...” Roxy paused and John squeezed her hand. “But you’re right. She’ll be fine. Kanaya, as sassy as she is, can be very serious in the right situation.”John nodded and kissed Roxy on the cheek. 

“We should be heading home.” John looked up to the stars that were beginning to the appear in the darkening sky. Silently agreeing, Roxy and John started walking to their home. 

Sharing a house seemed necessary when the game first ended. Neither of them, as well as everyone else, could get through a night’s sleep without horrible tremors. Rose had predicted it had to do with things called horrorterrors that were still lingering in their minds. Within the first week, everyone was staying with someone else. John and Roxy first moved in with each other then, and were one of the only couples that didn’t disperse after few months (he others being Kanaya and Rose, and the Striders with the Harleys/Englishs. A few groups of trolls stayed together, but they moved around quite a bit so it was hard to keep track of them. 

After a few minutes of walking, they had reached their home, and after a few more minutes they were in bed, whispering keepable promises to each other amongst “I love yous” and many, many kisses. Roxy wasn’t in the mood for sex tonight, instead her and John simply cuddled. Feeling the other through the simple hug they were sharing was enough love for both of them. John had dotted the back of Roxy’s neck with soothing kisses, causing Roxy to (as well as himself) to begin to fall asleep. 

Sheltered in warmth, blankets and each other’s arms, they dozed off, and were fortunate enough not to have nightmares. In the morning they would wake up together (or one would annoyingly wake the other up) and begin their day, but until then all that was left to do was sleep in the everlasting comfort each other’s presence. 

Somewhere in her blank dream, Roxy could feel her love for John and his for her, and she couldn’t complain. How could anyone complain about the best thing in their life?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [terezipyroope.tumblr.com](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com)


End file.
